The Bravest Of Them All
by FrostyGirl18445
Summary: When Mystic Black meets Jack Frost a few suprises are in store. When Nightmare Sand and Frost collide what will happen. Jack slowly earns her trust and true love blooms but when a tradigy stricks and a new hero arises out of a villan, what will happen. Will true love bring the villan back to the good side(pretty much just told you that).


Story takes place over the period of a month

Chapter one:

I was with my best friend Emma, who is the same age as me. We decided to go out for her birthday which is in a day. We were going shopping at a darker store. It had many black clothing and some kinda slutty stuff which I walked right past. I didn't like the store but I stayed for Emma. Sadly she walked right to the slutty stuff. In the end she got a black shirt that looked like a bra, but it wasn't (it was small enough to be a bra is what I am trying to say). A really short skirt and some sandals even thought its the dead of winter. I had a leather jacket that Emma had given me the year before on my birthday. It was black and red. It came up to where Emma's 'shirt' would come up to, but a tank top that was blue under that. Also I had on brown jeans that only came up to my ankles, which to me was short enough. I had on my combat boots but that was it unless you count my bottle of Mountian Dew and my messenger bag. We walked out of the store and since she didn't have her license and I didn't want a car any more since the car accident. We had to walk a good 4 miles to the club she wanted to go to. Outside of the club was a bathroom so she went into the restroom to change. I waited out side and even through my jacket I could feel the cold. "Hurry up Em. It s cold out here" I shouted at her. "Gosh Jack why did you have to make it so cold" I muttered. I heard a male voice laugh and say"If only she knew" . I whirled around "Who said that" I asked. "Who said what" came the voice again only sarcasticly this time. "That" I said. "Em, if your doing this somehow its not funny " I said. A thud came from beside me and a very familiar looking staff landed next to me. I picked it pick and looked it over. It looked exactly the one staff Jack Frost from 'Rise of the Guardians' had. I had seen the commercial for the movie but I didn't have enough money to go see it. "Hey think I can have that back" came the guys voice again and I could finally figure out where it was coming from. I looked up at the roof of the club. "um. Okay" I said holding out the staff. "Wait. You can hear me" he said. "yeah I can I'm not deaf, well not completely anyways " I said. "Can you see me" Yes" I said, aggravated. "I'm not blind either" I said. The guy than tackled me. I stuttered. "Ouch" I said after I hit the ground. "Oh. Sorry its just that not everyone can see or hear me" he said helping me up. He than hugged me. 'What is with this guy' I thought. "What'd you mean by that" I asked. Than it hit me. He looked just like Jack Frost. "I don't suppose your name is Jack Frost" I asked and he nodded. I laughed, "you have to kidding me" I said. "Nope, I'm not joking at all" he said. "Really" I said. "Than make it snow right now" I challenged. "Okay" he said. His staff began to glow a bright blue and suddenly it began to snow. My eyes widened "wow" I said. Emma walked out of the bathroom right as I said that. "Hey Mystic, can I borrow your jacket for the night" she asked and I sighed. "Yeah" I said. "Here" I said shrugging out of my jacket and handing it to her. She slipped it on "Thanks Mystic" She said. She slipped it on and we walked into the club.

*10 Minutes Later*

"I'm leaving Emma, I don't feel right here" I said. "Okay Mystic. See you later" She said sarcastically. I walked away from the table she was sitting at. I walked out the door. In my rage I didn't feel the cold at first but than I started to shiver. "Hey you need some help" came the same voice from earlier. I turned around. "What do you want Jack" I asked. He landed beside me. "I thought it was kinda obvious, I want to help you" he said. "Really, how can you help me" I asked. "Here" He said pulling off his sweatshirt. I blushed even though I've seen plenty of guys shirtless before. "Thanks" I said taking the sweatshirt from him and pulling it on over my tank-top. We continued walking in silence for a few minutes until a familiar voice broke the silence. "So Mystic, I see your disobeying me again" he said. I turned around and there in front of me was Pitch Black.


End file.
